


Como si no hubiera un mañana

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [20]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, Kinnetik, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se muerde el brazo para ahogar los jadeos que se le acumulan en la garganta cada vez que Brian embiste contra su próstata. Le cuesta respirar y está seguro de que, si no estuviera apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá, las piernas no sostendrían su peso.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Como si no hubiera un mañana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Queer as Folk  
> Pairing: Brian/Justin  
> Prompt: Lámpara

Se muerde el brazo para ahogar los jadeos que se le acumulan en la garganta cada vez que Brian embiste contra su próstata. Le cuesta respirar y está seguro de que, si no estuviera apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá, las piernas no sostendrían su peso.

Siente la mano de Brian recorriendo su espalda desde la cintura a la nuca y luego un tirón en su pelo que le obliga a enderezarse y pegar su espalda al pecho de su marido. Se aferra al sofá para mantener la estabilidad y ese movimiento provoca que la mesa se desplace y la lámpara caiga al suelo, acompañada por el ruido de cristales rotos.

Justin no le dedica más de un segundo de sus pensamientos porque Brian vuelve a embestir, rápido y profundo, mientras lleva la otra mano a su erección. Se le escapa un jadeo cuando el publicista comienza a masturbarle y todo su cuerpo se prepara para el orgasmo.

–Brian... –gime en tono bajo, intentando que nadie al otro lado de esa puerta sepa lo que está ocurriendo en el despacho del CEO.

Pero a Brian le da igual que todo  Kinnetik sepa exactamente qué están haciendo y embiste cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, cambiando el ángulo para chocar directamente contra su próstata y obligarle a usar todo su autocontrol para no gruñir como un animal.

Se lleva el brazo a la cara e intenta ahogar los gemidos mientras se corre, los nudillos de la otra mano blancos por aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al sofá que le mantiene en pie, mientras Brian embiste un par de veces más antes de que el orgasmo le haga estremecerse y caer sobre su espalda. Gime cuando siente los dientes de su marido clavándose en su hombro y luego ese gruñido animal que tanto le excita junto a su oído.

Permanecen así unos segundos, esperando que sus respiraciones se normalicen y las piernas vuelvan a sostenerles. Cuando Brian sale de Justin, se le escapa un gemido y se gira para poder ver a su marido frente a frente. Le borraría esa sonrisa de satisfacción a mordiscos, pero no va a darle ese placer.

–Te encanta que todos sepan que hemos follado –no es una pregunta.

–Me follo al tío más atractivo de Pittsburgh –dice Brian como única explicación.

–Imbécil –se acerca a Brian y se pone de puntillas para robarle un rápido beso.

–Escandaloso –ríe su marido al darse cuenta de la lámpara rota.

–¿Yo? Eres tú el que embiste como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana.

Brian mete los dedos en el largo cabello dorado de su marido y recoloca los mechones que caen sobre su frente y ocultan los ojos azules.

–No puedes culparme, me pones muy cachondo.

Sonríe y levanta la cabeza para recibir el beso que Brian le guarda en los labios.


End file.
